


【衍你】蓄谋已久

by tuzi



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzi/pseuds/tuzi





	【衍你】蓄谋已久

你喜欢前段时间搬来你楼上的房子的租户曹承衍

好像是从第一眼就喜欢上了吧

你还记得他来租住的第一天，狐狸面相的男人就这样闯进了你的心，又更霸道的一点一滴慢慢渗透进你的五脏六腑，侵蚀着你的大脑仿佛要燃烧

你喜欢他右手腕上的哭脸和笑脸的纹身，在你为他办理入住手续时，他在一旁漫不经心的摆弄着手机，好看的右臂在你眼前晃来晃去，看的你心里直痒痒

被这样好看的男人搞到高潮会是什么感觉？

你好想了解他更多，了解他不被外人知道的秘密，于是你借检查房子的借口把即将入驻的曹承衍支开，自己却给他房间的每一处角落都安装了针孔摄像头

变态吗，你当然不是，又不是每一个租户你都会这样，你就是想了解他多一点而已。这种行为不如说是你的一种癖好，你整天在家无所事事，除了有时候会在夜场勾搭男人来一次一夜情以外，其余时间基本上就是呆在家里

不得不说，男性真的对自己独自在外的安全没有女生看重，你的房间以前也来过女租客，她们一般都会打开摄像头关上灯，把房间里里外外仔仔细细的看一遍。当然当时你并没有这种癖好，曹承衍是你下手的第一个猎物

偷窥别人的隐私是犯罪的，你知道，但是每次看到曹承衍从外面回来，你就安耐不住自己的小心思

你已经搞清楚了他身上的9个纹身，甚至连最近刚刚做好的那个后背上的镜子都知道的一清二楚，男人进门后会脱去上衣，露出精壮的腹肌和后背，平时穿衣后又完全显露不出来，以至于你躲在小黑屋第一次看他脱下上衣时，兴奋的尖叫出了声

不成型的怪异想法噼里啪啦的直冲大脑，炸的你遍体鳞伤，你知道的，你想睡他，你发了疯的爱他，你想让他永远在你身边

他身上的纹身你最爱的还是耻骨联合上方处的那把暗青色的枪，枪头直指你最想被狠狠顶弄操干的那玩意

你也不是没见过他藏起来的那杆枪，他那样的男人在你看来是从不缺女人的，可是你在这期间竟然从没见他把女人带回屋内给你上演活春宫，每次晚上也是回到家里安安分分的，从没有晚归或者不回家过

呀，你这是爱上了一个洁身自好的好男人啊

但是好歹都是二十多岁的年轻气盛的男人，你也曾如愿以偿的见过男人坐在软椅上，屏幕内的女人的叫声让你都有些春心荡漾，而你心尖尖上的那个男人正喘着粗气用好看的右手上下套弄着枪械

为什么不来找你呢？为什么不能用那把枪头直顶你的花心，开出炫丽热烈的情花？

明明只是听着男人喘气的声音，你身下却已经水汽泛滥，结束后你花了好久才能停下脑中对曹承衍的一切旖旎的想法

你觉得你必须做点什么了，再这样下去的话你可能会疯掉的

可能是老天都在给你机会，不然为什么那件事不久之后曹承衍就会来主动敲上你的门，说要谈一谈长期居住呢？

以往你是绝对嗤之以鼻的长期合约，到了曹承衍这里好像只会让你兴奋，他，好像让你做什么，即使让你跪下来去臣服于他，你好像都会心甘情愿

他还十分绅士的为你带来了你最爱的奶茶——这也是你为他着迷的一个点，他总是会记住你在不经意间透露的喜好

本来也不是十分复杂的合同因为双方都十分乐意而变得异常迅速，但是仿佛你俩都在刻意的拖延时间，想让自己留在对方身边的借口变得更久一点

你手里的奶茶已经被你咕噜噜喝下去一多半，正念念不舍准备送走心上人时，你突然没来头的觉得浑身燥热

什...?怎么回事，明明你今天在面对他的时候完全没有那些多余的想法

在你失去意识倒在他怀里之前你睹到了曹承衍嘴角边一股意味不明的笑

啊，好像中计了

醒来时意识一片模糊，直觉得身体依旧是燥热难耐，眼前正带着节律在你身体上肆虐的男人确实你熟悉不过也念想了很久的曹承衍

“醒了？宝贝？”

你一下就完全清醒了过来，男人火热的性器早已经熟悉了你正被性药刺激的翻动情欲的花心，每一下都死命的往你最要命的地方顶弄，而你的大腿被他牵着环上了你觊觎已久的窄腰，纹身处的枪口在大腿处磨蹭，另一把枪也丝毫不弱势的在你体内绞的你一片混乱

不同于曹承衍觉得你醒来会反抗他的想象，这就是你要的，你主动环上了他的脖子，口中还传来破破碎碎的娇吟

“哥哥...曹...承衍...你快点，我想要你，想要你，爱你...嗯啊！”

男人愣神后的一记深入痛的你差点失声

曹承衍在见到你的第一眼就想要你了

面前的女人是真的不知道自己的魅力有多大吗？自己来的时候已经半夜，女人显然是刚刚洗完澡，头发还是淌着水的状态，没有化妆和打扮传来的自然从女性香味让曹承衍失了神，来见一个男人居然还穿着睡衣，还能隐隐约约看见被堪堪包裹住的圆球...

靠

曹承衍背着你骂了一声脏话，身下硬的他难受，而他又实在不敢表现出来，生怕你会厌恶他，只得摸出手机完全心不在焉的刷着微博

还能怎么办？先住下来呗，他还没有过想得到一个女人最后失败了的经历

可是他好像错了，每次见你你都是一副不咸不淡的模样，仿佛对面前的他没有丝毫的心动，而举手投足间不自觉流露出来的优雅和媚态又实在是看的他心痒的不行

心高气傲的狮子在盯准猎物后就会展开他独有的捕猎，但是猎物丝毫不进圈套着实让自尊心爆棚的狮子感到了不耐烦，一次次的冷落和失望后，爆发的狮子最后采取了极端的手段

他从网上买来了addyi——一种强力的女性催情药，放进了他经常给你带的你最爱的奶茶里

看着女孩一口一口咕噜下他精心准备的奶茶，此时他要做的，只是尽可能的拖延时间，只等猎物自己上钩了

他有想过你醒来会挣扎会大声的咒骂会撕咬，甚至他都准备好被你恨上以后再也不见的准备，就是没想到你也喜欢了他很久这一点上

原来双向暗恋是内心深处的狂喜，是令人头皮发麻的激动

你明明白白的看到男人眼睛里的光被你点燃，开始变成炙热而耀眼的火光，大有要把你灼烧殆尽的架势

勾唇一笑，趁身下的男物被你绞的榨出浑厚炽热的精液，悉数都被你接收，你勾住他的脖子偷偷的在他嘴角留下一个吻

不过果然还是没能逃过机敏的狮子，下一秒便被尖利的牙和舌喉锁住，他果然是经验丰富的男人，已经懂得怎样在接吻时如何周旋环绕

以至于你们在一轮结束后的这种温存下，你能清晰的感受到还埋在你体内的性器又一次硬挺了起来

“可...可以吗？”确定了心意男人竟然变得小心翼翼起来，狮子对自己的技巧感到了怀疑，他担心自己会落入你的控制

你只是轻轻的摇了摇头，没等他失望，却一个巧劲将他压到身下

“你不知道，我觊觎你这个身体好久了”

近乎痴迷的抚上他腰间的手枪纹身，想要动作却被体内的药性激的下体喷出一朵朵花蜜

曹承衍觉得自己要疯了，他从没有遇见像你一样让他想抛开一切理智,只遵循原始欲望把她摁在身下操干的女人了，原本他只想下药，拥有你一晚，可是他在听说你也喜欢他时，他好像变得更贪心了起来

让这个女人在我身边一辈子吧

你被哪该死的性药弄的浑身疲软，只能眼睁睁的措施主动权又被曹承衍翻过身压在身下一顿猛干

算了，这次就放过他吧

以后有的是机会让你主动呢，你放心的抓上了他的后背，随着他的力度在他的后背下留下一道道猫咪抓过的痕迹

那....你监视他这件事要不要告诉他呢？

算了

以后再说吧


End file.
